<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Догони ближнего своего by Avasonta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635030">Догони ближнего своего</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta'>Avasonta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бег. Бесконечный бег. Орочимару всю жизнь бежал. Бежал от Конохи, бежал от команды, бежал от жизни... Но его постоянно кто-то пытался догнать. И так было всегда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiraiya &amp; Orochimaru (Naruto)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Догони ближнего своего</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Орочимару бежал по веткам деревьев, почти не обращая внимания на мелькающие где-то на периферии зрения кроны деревьев. Он просто бежал. Бежал от Конохи.</p><p>Ему хотелось быть подальше от этой деревни. Сложно, слишком сложно сосредоточиться на исследованиях там, в окружении шумящей толпы; странно и тоскливо смотреть на сокомандников, зовущих его на миссию или просто выпить в баре; больно наблюдать детские игры, наполненные весёлым смехом и шутками, невольно вспоминая свое детство, где всего этого не было после смерти родителей…</p><p>Где-то сзади послышался шорох листвы и какой-то странный ритмичный стук. Орочимару легко нахмурился и насторожился, сосредотачиваясь на своих ощущениях. Брюнет даже немного развернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто или что это может быть.</p><p>Эта чакра была ему до боли знакома, как и ее обладатель. Это был Джирайя. Его светлые волосы — колючие даже на вид — растрепались от бега, больше напоминая какую-то большую нечесаную гриву, что, впрочем, было недалеко от их обычного состояния. Негромкое дыхание было поверхностным, но частым. Джирайя явно долго уже бежал за ним.</p><p>Вот только зачем? Хотел догнать? Но с какой целью?..</p><p>Да и как он узнал, что Орочимару покинул деревню, причем вовсе не из-за миссии? Следил, что ли?</p><p>Орочимару коротко вздохнул и поднажал в темпе. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Джирайя опять его догнал. Прямо как в тот раз…</p><p>Они тогда точно также бежали, но с миссии в стране Ветра — с какой именно Орочимару не помнил за ненадобностью — важно только то, что она была успешно завершена и они отправлялись домой, в Коноху. Джирайя тогда в шутку сказал, что они будут соревноваться — кто быстрее добежит, тот и будет готовить для двух очень усталых человек, на что Орочимару лишь ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами, мол, решай сам. Хотя он был рад маленькому соревнованию. Особенно после долгой миссии, на которой всегда нужно было быть начеку. Во время обратного пути можно немного расслабиться, но не сильно. В конце концов, рефлексы шиноби до конца расслабиться уж точно не дадут.</p><p>Джирайя и Орочимару тогда быстро дошли до стены купола, закрывающего Суну от песчаных бурь. На воротах, на них немного устало глянули часовые-чунины, зарегистрировали в учётной книге, а затем отворили ворота, которые быстро захлопнулись за спинами ниндзя Конохи. И они, коротко переглянувшись, помчались прямо по пустыням, ловко перепрыгивая большие холмы песка.</p><p><i>Соревнование началось.<br/>
</i><br/>
Жаркий и сухой ветер неприятно хлестал лицо, мелкие песчинки забивались в сандалии шиноби, заставляя мелко морщиться; длинные волосы — прямые черные и колючие белые — привычно болтались где-то за их спинами, не принося никакого ощутимого дискомфорта.</p><p>Они молчали. Было что-то неуловимо приятное и даже уютное — быстро, даже на износ, бежать домой, храня молчание. Что-то такое… привычное и даже неделимое от них самих, что заставляло невольно улыбаться про себя.</p><p>Они быстро пересекли границу пустыни, забегая в степь. Жаркий и хлёсткий ветер сменился на чуть более прохладный и влажный, песок постепенно менялся на сухую траву, тихо шуршащую под ногами, и на редкие кустарники. Медленно появлялись низковатые деревья, которые покорно склонились под ветром к земле. Их сухие и тонкие веточки напоминали чьи-то по-старчески узловатые руки.</p><p>Вечерело. Солнце медленно катилось вниз по немного облачному небосводу, окрашивая его в рыжие, алые и даже фиолетовые оттенки. Казалось, что какой-то неосторожный художник случайно вылил палитру красок на холст, а потом, посмотрев на то, что получилось, немного растушил для большей красоты.</p><p>Шиноби все также незримой тенью продолжали бежать. Они краем глаза замечали всю красоту природы и мысленно восхищались ею и ее неповторимой прелестью, запечатляя их в своей памяти.</p><p>Вместе шиноби пересекли границу степи, добрались до леса и высоко запрыгнули на широкие ветви больших деревьев. Продолжая долгий забег, каждый из них незаметно расслабился и успокоился. Едва слышный шепот листвы, загадочный стрекот насекомых и тихое пение птиц — что может быть роднее, успокаивающе и привычней для тех, кто вырос неподалеку от леса?..</p><p>Орочимару тогда вырвался вперед, а Джирайя остался где-то позади. Брюнета сначала кольнула странная мысль: «а не потерялся по пути этот белобрысый придурок? А то с него станется… заблудиться в трех деревьях», но потом он отогнал ее куда подальше, ведь Джирайя далеко не в первый раз бежал в Коноху из Суны, да и наоборот тоже не раз и не два бегал.</p><p>Легкая улыбка скользнула по тонким губам, но почти тут же померкла. Обычно тихое и спокойное предчувствие ощутимо прошлось по мозгу, отмечая грядущее что-то нехорошее или просто неприятное.</p><p>И предчувствие его не обмануло. Откуда-то слева из сумрака листвы на него внезапно выпрыгнул Джирайя, широко расставив руки. Орочимару уже хотел увернуться, но другой шиноби оказался быстрее и сильнее. Джирайя успел захватить того в свои широкие и крепкие объятия, однако не сумел удержать равновесие.</p><p>Они оба упали с достаточно большой высоты, пытаясь зацепиться за пролетающие мимо широкие ветви. Но тут Джирайя весело и громко засмеялся, несколько оглушив Орочимару, на что тот мелко поморщился, но едва заметно улыбнулся.</p><p>И все же это было довольно забавно — ощущать всем телом разрезающие тебя потоки прохладного вечернего ветра и крепко держащие тебя руки. Но все это могло нехорошо кончиться. Орочимару немного напрягся, формируя воздушный поток, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить падение. Чакра неохотно, но поддалась — все же поток он делал без ручных печатей, что несколько усложняло задачу.</p><p>Их обоих подловила невидимая сила ветра и достаточно мягко отправила вниз, на траву. Они вместе развалились на ней. Джирайя лежал и весело улыбался, невольно вдыхая легкий, но приятный запах чужих волос и одной рукой осторожно приобнимая Орочимару. Тот пытался выбраться, но все было бесполезно — Джирайя был сильнее. В конце концов, брюнет просто расслабился, быстро поняв, что его никуда не собираются отпускать.</p><p>— Ну и зачем ты это сделал? — негромко прошипел Орочимару, немного прикрывая золотистые глаза и прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. На удивление, было что-то уютное вот так лежать вечером на чуть влажной от выпавшей росы траве. Было приятно чувствовать чужие объятья, ощущать теплый бок, сильно и гулко бьющееся чужое сердце, чувствовать теплое дыхание, скользящее по его волосам… и немного странно ощутить лёгкий жар на щеках. И почему же?..</p><p>— Просто так. Захотелось, — беззаботно ответил Джирайя и уже тише добавил, — да и хотелось, в конце концов, вызвать у тебя улыбку. А то вечно ходишь со своей спокойной мордой лица, что становится та-ак тоскливо. — Джирайя даже скорчил недовольную рожицу, явно пародируя Орочимару.</p><p>Он тихо фыркнул.</p><p>— А от твоего лица становится слишком смешно и хочется приложить тебя обо что-нибудь. Вдруг, мозг появится? — Орочимару опять добавил в свой тон толику яда и сарказма. Вот совсем чуть-чуть, честно.</p><p>— Не надо прикладывать никуда. — Джирайя шутливо ткнул пальцем куда-то в бок Орочимару, очень тонко намекая, чтобы тот не начинал свое привычное шипение на тему отсутствия разума и здравого смысла у Джирайи, что всегда раздражало последнего.</p><p>— Почему же? Хотя… — брюнет, видимо, не понял намека или сделал вид, что не понял, и, задумчиво проведя пальцем по подбородку, добавил: — ну да. Есть вероятность, что мозг совсем выпадет из твоей белобрысой черепушки. И будет печа-ально.</p><p>Джирайя возмущенно посмотрел на сокомандника, но все же промолчал. Спорить с Орочимару — дело гиблое, тот все равно докажет, что ты кактус, даже если все активно отрицается. А ты не успеешь удивиться, как сам решишь, что ты все-таки кактус, а не человек.</p><p>Они ещё некоторое время провели вот так, лёжа на чуть влажной от выпавшей росы траве, обнявшись и слушая тихий стрекот сверчков, позднее робкое пение птиц и тихое шевеление листвы от ветра. Вдыхая чуть прохладный вечерний воздух, они просто отдыхали перед вторым раундом забега, который точно нужно было закончить (по крайней мере, по мнению Джирайи).</p><p>Вдоволь отдохнув, они поднялись с травы, отряхивая свою форму шиноби от прилипших травинок и мелких комков земли. Джирайя, прикрыв глаза, потянулся, разминая немного затекшую спину.</p><p>Он не видел, как Орочимару как-то хитро улыбнулся и загадочно блеснул золотистыми глазами.</p><p>Зато прекрасно почувствовал, как ему прилетел легкий — даже нежный — подзатыльник. Причем порывом ветерка, непонятно откуда взявшимся.</p><p>— Ауч! Орочи, за что? — возмущенно сказал Джирайя, потирая пострадавший затылок. Больно не было, но вот обидно!..</p><p>— А вот не надо на меня набрасываться, — прошипел Орочимару, по своей старой привычке разминая пальцы. — Если бы я не подхватил нас, мы бы разбились. Представляешь: смерть двух ниндзя от… банального падения с высоты? Просто представь на секунду, как смешно и в то же время грустно будет? В конце концов, вспомни про Цуну и Сарутоби-сенсея. Ушла часть их команды на безобидную миссию — причем в мирное время! — и не вернулась… Замечательно, не правда ли? — последние фразы Орочимару буквально протянул, в конце наигранно печально вздохнул.</p><p>— Орочи, вот не начинай, а? — Джирайя обреченно глянул на сокомандника. — Уже и так понял, что я виноват. Не устраивай из этого нудную лекцию на час, ладно?</p><p>Брюнет тихо хмыкнул. Он и не собирался устраивать лекцию… просто хотел немного пожурить Джирайю. Всего-то. Ведь никто от этого серьезно не пострадал, ведь так?</p><p>Но тут Джирайя резко выпрямился, хитро глянул на брюнета и… сорвался на бег, запрыгивая на ветку и исчезая в сумраке листвы. Сначала Орочимару удивился: чего это он? Но тут память услужливо напомнила ему, что они, вроде как, поспорили. И брюнет побежал вслед за сокомандником, едва заметно улыбаясь.</p><p>Орочимару никогда не признается, что тем вечером ему даже понравился тот недолгий полет, веселье, маленькое и робкое чувство уюта и защищенности.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Короткое воспоминание быстро пролетело перед глазами. Прошло буквально пара-тройка секунд, как видение пропало. Остался только лёгкий горьковатый привкус давнего воспоминания. А вот мелькающие перед глазами деревья и листья вернулись на свое место.<p>Орочимару моргнул и быстро развернулся в полете, на рефлексах продолжая следить за тем, чтобы ненароком не упасть с высоты.</p><p>У бежавшего за ним Джирайи было очень непривычное выражение лица. Такое… серьезное и сосредоточенное. Такое лицо у него было во время войны… Непривычно сжатые губы образовывали тонкую полоску; черные глаза сосредоточенно прищурены; нахмуренные брови сошлись на переносице, образуя неровную складку, которую так и хотелось чем-то разгладить.</p><p>И что за странные мысли полезли в голову в самый неподходящий момент?..</p><p>И зачем Джирайя за ним пошел?</p><p>— Ну, привет, что ли, — негромко сказал брюнет, нисколько не сомневавшийся в том, что другой его услышит.</p><p>Джирайя молчал, сурово буравя его черными глазами.</p><p>— Орочимару… скажи… зачем тебе все это? — Вместо приветствия сказал он. Обычно громкий, иногда даже звонкий, несмотря на низкий тон, голос Джирайи сейчас напоминал какое-то хриплое подобие его обычного голоса. — Зачем тебе все эти кровавые исследования? Для чего ты это делаешь?</p><p>— Хм… так ты знаешь?.. — Орочимару в удивлении поднял брови, но быстро продолжил: — зачем? — Он обманчиво задумался и продолжил: — чтобы изучить все техники мира шиноби. А для этого мне нужно бессмертие — потому что человеческой жизни не хватит на их доскональное изучение.</p><p>— Именно для этого ты отправлял под скальпель детей и жителей Конохи? — С нажимом спросил беловолосый шиноби</p><p>Орочимару молчал. Он стал медленно спускаться по веткам, безошибочно прыгая на них, не поворачиваясь спиной к другому шиноби, чтобы видеть его в прямой видимости. Джирайя следовал за ним, также постепенно спускаясь.</p><p>Наконец, они оказались на нижних ветвях и остановились. Их вид так и выдавал настороженность. Джирайя все также сверлил брюнета тяжёлым взглядом. А Орочимару продолжил:</p><p>— Может, потому что это исследования и для них необходимы опыты? Да и кто в здравом уме будет экспериментировать на себе же?</p><p>— Но не на жителях Конохи! — Джирайя возмущённо воскликнул, импульсивно взмахивая руками. Его переполняло недоумение: ведь как можно просто так, практически одним взмахом кисти, отправлять людей на тот свет, и только ради какого-то эфемерного бессмертия?!</p><p>— А разве кто-то пропал? — Орочимару недоуменно посмотрел на Джирайю, — никого из жителей я и не тронул. Это были только нукенины да никому ненужные сироты из ближайших деревушек. Последних я просто избавил от худшей участи!</p><p>— Но это же бесчеловечно! — Продолжал настаивать на своем беловолосый шиноби.</p><p>— Да? А ты хотя бы вспомни, что мы сами делали на войнах. Мы творили вещи и похуже. Или ты уже забыл? Рано пришедшая старость-не-радость отбила память насовсем?</p><p>Брюнет сочувственно покачал головой и грустно сощурил золотистые глаза.</p><p>— Замолчи!</p><p>Свистнул кунай. Он быстро пролетел до Орочимару, срезав маленькую прядку его волос практически над ухом, и с глухим звоном упал на землю, до этого негромко звякнув о кору дерева. Срезанные волосы упали на плечо брюнета, немножко пощекотав его бледную щеку.</p><p>— Хмм… вот как… неужели ты промахнулся, Джи? — Ленивым жестом смахнув срезанные волосы, Орочимару начал откровенно издеваться, растягивая тонкие губы в ухмылке, — твоя хваленая меткость тебя подводит. Как это грустно видеть…</p><p>На него почти тут же налетел рой сюрикенов, запущенных недрогнувшей рукой Джирайи. Но брюнет с некоторой ленцой уклонился от них, словно это было слишком предсказуемо со стороны его… друга?.. сокомандника?.. противника?.. Хотя это было уже неважно.</p><p>Оружие с тихим звоном упало куда-то вниз, вслед за недавно брошенным кунаем.</p><p>Губы Джирайи тихо прошептали название техники и выплюнули первый столб огня. А навстречу ему вырвался поток воды, быстро затушивший чужую стихию. Повалил пар из места столкновения, частично закрывая обзор. Но сражающимся шиноби это практически не мешало — они были слишком опытными, чтобы опираться только на зрение. Они безошибочно определяли расположение друг друга по запаху, по едва заметному движению воздуха, по тихому свисту творимой техники, по чуть слышному шепоту проговариваемых названий.</p><p>Они ощущали тот позабытый азарт битвы, который овладевал ими каждый раз, когда они бились не на жизнь, а на что-то более важное, чем смерть. Может, они сражались лишь для этого захватывающего азарта, будоражащего кровь? Или просто сражались, не имея никакой цели, кроме как доказать что-то друг другу? Они и сами не знали ответа на эти вопросы, да и вряд ли смогли бы когда-нибудь ответить.</p><p>Они сражались самозабвенно, забывая про свои далеко не бесконечные запасы чакры. Они общались, не роняя ни одного слова связного диалога. Этот разговор скорее воспринимался на уровне предчувствий и смутных ощущений.</p><p>
  <i>«…зачем ты это делал?»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Тебе не понять…»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Так попробуй объяснить!..»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Не смогу. Слишком сложно объяснить тебе. Ты никогда не сможешь понять»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«…ты уходишь? И потом не вернешься?»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Да»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Но почему?!»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«…так надо»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Кому?!»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Нам всем…»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«…говори уже прямо!»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Не могу»</i>
</p><p>Как-то незаметно борьба прекратилась. Полянка, на которую они выскочили в пылу битвы, теперь больше напоминала выжженное и чуть влажное пепелище. Повсюду были сюрикены и кунаи, кое-где висела оборванная леска, на деревьях виднелись обширные подпалины и дыры от водных и воздушных снарядов. С одеждой было примерно тоже самое. Местами она пропиталась их кровью, где-то были порезы от оружия, подпалины и просто мелкие кусочки грязи.</p><p>Шиноби тяжело дышали, медленно переводя дыхание. Началась незримая борьба взглядов. Глаза в глаза. Черные против золотых. Недоумение — и даже мимолетная злость — против тихой печали и плещущейся где-то на дне зрачков обреченности.</p><p>Шумный вздох Джирайи разрезал образовавшуюся тишину, словно гром посреди ясного неба. Беловолосый как-то устало махнул рукой, мол, ладно, раз мне тебя уже не переубедить, так уходи и не мозоль так сильно глаза.</p><p>Орочимару чуть слышно вздохнул, едва заметно кивая Джирайе, и неслышно исчезая из поля зрения, словно призрак.</p><p>Он уже не видел, как с чужой щеки скатилась одинокая слеза, как с губ сорвался едва слышимый шепот:</p><p>— Вернись… когда-нибудь… или я тебя сам верну!..</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вновь просыпаться от давних воспоминаний уже стало какой-то странной привычкой Орочимару. После каждого подобного пробуждения он еще некоторое время бесцельно разглядывал белый потолок, испещренный мелкими трещинами. Потом переводил взгляд на скудную обстановку комнаты, привычно цепляясь взглядом за небольшую полку с рамкой. С рамкой, где за стеклом красовалась фотография его команды. Еще молодой Сарутоби-сенсей, сложивший руки на груди и как-то хитро смотрящий на свою новую команду; весело улыбающаяся Цунаде, обнимающая их с Джирайей за плечи; слегка покрасневший Джирайя, смущенно смотрящий на блондинистую девочку; и Орочимару, с искренним недоумением скосивший взгляд на руку, лежащую на его плече. Они еще все такие юные и невинные, еще не познавшие ужасов войны и искренне верящие в светлое будущее…<p>Невольно каждый раз вспоминаются слезы Цунаде, когда она узнала, что ее любимый младший брат — Наваки — погиб; ее истерика, когда она пыталась лечить мертвого Дана, с ужасом смотря на свои руки, перепачканные в его еще теплой липкой крови; вспоминаются скупые слезы Джирайи, когда тот узнал о смерти своих маленьких подопечных из Аме; вспоминается их командный страх, липко прилипающий к коже и облегающий все тело, перед следующим днем войны; как они все вместе с трудом сдерживали рвотные позывы в первые дни Второй Мировой; как они ушли с поля битвы с Ханзо, который дал им гордое звание саннинов, просто за то, что они выжили в битве с ним, причем тогда никто из них не сомневался, что тот издевается; как они вместе перебарывали колкое чувство омерзения и отвращения, пока укладывали на носилки уже мертвых товарищей, а затем пересчитывали их и запечатывали в свитки, чтобы затем похоронить, как и положено шиноби страны Огня.</p><p>И таких воспоминаний было еще много в обширной памяти каждого из их команды. Их можно было перебирать еще долго, но зачем? Зачем ворошить старые, почти покрытые пылью воспоминания? Зачем доставать их из уголков памяти, если можно просто не касаться их, в надежде на то, что они когда-нибудь растворяться в глубине памяти?</p><p>Но Орочимару все равно продолжал их перебирать, получая какое-то странное удовлетворение от того, что он не забывает, кто он есть на самом деле.</p><p><i>Он… всего лишь человек с очень странным именем.<br/>
</i><br/>
Коротко вздохнув, Орочимару поднялся и лениво потянулся. Сегодня его ожидали пока только наметки будущих экспериментов, но ведь нужно же с чего-то начинать? На этот раз это будет кеккей генкая клана Шизуки. У них была любопытнейшая способность, заключавшаяся в том, чтобы воздействовать на других людей своим голосом так, управляя их разумом, эмоциями и чувствами так, как Шизуки этого захочется.</p><p>Это обещало быть интересным.</p><p>Быстро одевшись и умывшись, Орочимару вихрем промчался по пустым коридорам своего подземного убежища и зашел на кухню. Он привычно сделал себе пару бутербродов и, наскоро закинув их в себя и запив вчерашним чаем, помчался к любимой части своего убежища — лаборатории. Орочимару совсем не беспокоился по поводу того, что его кто-то может увидеть. Да и кого он мог удивить, если он здесь пока был один?<br/>
Пока что. Совсем скоро он приведет сюда несколько интересных сирот-детишек и будет с ними работать.</p><p>«Стану нянькой в свое удовольствие, ага» — про себя весело хмыкнул Орочимару, чуть не пройдя мимо нужной двери.</p><p>Достаточно большая лаборатория встретила звенящей тишиной. Только часы, висящие прямо над дверью, медленно отсчитывали проходящие секунды. Обычные стол и стул, стояли прямо напротив двери, чтобы видеть всех, кто, так или иначе, когда-нибудь зайдет в лабораторию. Крепко сбитые шкафы и полки, на которых аккуратно лежали многочисленные свитки, расставленные строго по порядку и по информации, хранящейся в них. Свитки с описанием дзюцу — отдельно, свитки с фуином — в другом отсеке, свитки с результатами экспериментов — в третьем.</p><p>Сейчас на столе лежала немаленькая стопка книг, вся посвящённая… музыке. Как же трудно было их достать у сварливого старого музыканта Хидэки! Тот очень не хотел их отдавать, хотя ему самому эти книги не особо были нужны — музыкант и сам мог рассказать все то, что хранилось на страницах.</p><p>Орочимару тогда пришлось выполнить несколько миссий Хидеки — причем пришлось бегать по всему континенту в поисках каких-то редких музыкальных инструментов — и только потом старый музыкант согласился «отдать все эти книги в дар» Надо было видеть его скорбное выражение лица, когда Орочимару с едва заметной, но довольной улыбкой запечатывал стопку книг!..</p><p>А зачем они ему вообще понадобились?</p><p>На самом деле все просто. В своих странствиях Орочимару как-то случайно наткнулся на клан Хотецу, тесно связанный со звуком. Выходцы из этого клана могли накладывать очень мощные иллюзии, пользуясь только музыкальными инструментами. Эта способность, естественно, заинтересовала Орочимару. Он несколько раз серьезно помог тому клану, и в уплату попросил рассказать, как действуют их кеккей генкай. Но каково же было удивление Орочимару, когда глава клана скупо пожал плечами и сказал, что никто из них понятий не имеет, как именно он работает. Может, старейшины что-то и знают.</p><p>И Орочимару, пораженный отсутствием любопытства у клана Хотецу, отправился к их старейшинам. Ими оказалась троица немолодых мужчин примерно лет сорока-сорока пяти. Они, естественно, знали о приходе Орочимару и явно хотели удивить его этим знанием, но им этого не удалось. Да и какой шиноби не может определить наличие посторонних, причем в своем собственном доме?</p><p>Старейшины выслушали его и пространно начали говорить по музыку, про голос, про ноты и прочее, а потом словно невзначай бросили, что если Орочимару подробней узнает про музыку в целом, то он поймет, как именно работает их кеккей генкай.</p><p>Но Орочимару было слишком интересно, чтобы бросать дело на половине пути. Церемонно раскланявшись со старейшинами, он быстро покинул территории клана.</p><p>А затем начал искать любую информацию по музыке, даже учился играть на всевозможных инструментах. Его учителя качали головами и говорили, что он слишком поздно к ним пришел — у взрослых, всё-таки, гибкость пальцев не такая, как у детей, и ее очень сложно разрабатывать, чтобы хорошо играть. Но потом они смотрели, как Орочимару легко растягивает свои пальцы почти на шесть ладов, и быстро замолкали, удивлённо приговаривая, что у него «очень музыкальные и гибкие пальцы» С удивлением наблюдали, как брюнет с легкостью изучал музыкальную грамоту, как играючи осваивал каждый новый инструмент.</p><p>Орочимару тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания. Он быстро подошел к столу и сел за него, пододвигая к себе журнал исследований. Раскрыл на нужной странице и взял кисть, обмакнув ее в тушь, начал записывать гипотезы и примерные опыты, которые еще нужно было провести.</p><p>
  <i>«12 апреля 966 года.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Предположительно, клан Шизуки имеет голосовые связки такого строения, чтобы можно было проговаривать речь (или техники) сразу на нескольких тональностях. Предположительно, один тон — ниже контроктавы и мало различимый для человеческого уха, поскольку очень низкий (гудящий звук); второй тон — конец малой или вся первая октава (стандартное звучание), а третий — в конце второй или всей третьей октавы (высокое, звонкое звучание).</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Рассмотреть тот случай, смогут ли Шизуки без использования чакры воспроизвести звуки на контроктаве, а затем на третьей октаве. Иначе, просмотреть движение чакры в горле и голосовых связках. Проверить, могут ли Шизуки использовать еще какое-то количество тонов, кроме трех. Если больше, то насколько. Изучить, от чего зависит количество тонов. Изучить, какое воздействие на мозг оказывают техники Шизуки…»</i>
</p><p>Орочимару еще долго расписывал все гипотезы, иногда задумчиво откидываясь на спинку стула и прикусывая кончик кисти. Мысли текли медленно, размеренно, чего давно с ним не было. Обычно Орочимару думал быстро, порой совершая опрометчивые поступки, но быстро стараясь их исправить.</p><p>Но так получалось далеко не всегда. Вспомнить хотя бы тот импульсивный побег из Конохи. Да… тогда Орочимару казалось, что он все делает правильно, но сейчас, пересматривая свои воспоминания, он осознавал, что так вышло даже хуже, чем он думал. Хотя брюнет всю жизнь прожил сам, практически без чужой поддержки, ему было… сложно адаптироваться за пределами Конохи. Что ж поделать, привык он к стенам, всегда готовым его защитить и прикрыть, привык к своей команде — хотя видят Ками, не хотел он этого! — привык к слегка размеренной жизни, изредка прерывающейся миссиями, как одиночными, так и с кем-то в команде.</p><p>А сейчас он уже не мог вернуться. Пока еще живая гордость не позволила бы. Впрочем, вряд ли его кто-то в Конохе и ждал. У Сарутоби-сенсея сейчас был живой кошмар, связанный с очередной отстройкой Конохи — на этот раз после нападения Кьюби; Цунаде активно пыталась забыться в казино и выпивке, а Джирайя… ну, он просто путешествовал по миру в поисках «того-самого-ученика», по пути выпуская серию романов. Хотя тот мог бы прогуляться по Академии или по приютам, найти какого-нибудь ребенка и хорошо его воспитать. Но, в силу того, что Джирайя либо не умел воспитывать других, либо ему казалось, что это слишком скучно и неинтересно, ну, или не додумывался до этого. И — как казалось Орочимару — верным ответом была как раз помесь последних двух вариантов.</p><p>Стоит учитывать тот факт, что мало кто разделил бы странные увлечения Змеиного саннина. Он — один из легендарных шиноби, которых боялись только при упоминании их имен, — несмотря на всю выказываемую нелюбовь к детям, — любил с ними возиться и работать. Наравне с его такой странной любовью стояли исследования и изучение новых знаний. И по возможности, даже обучение кого-то. Конечно, этого удавалось добиться далеко не всегда, но когда это его останавливало? Еще во время своего пребывания в Конохе, Орочимару старался помогать подрастающему поколению: то тонко намекнет, где можно поискать определенные техники, то словно случайно расскажет маленькую особенность, значительно облегчающую задачу, то аккуратно подскажет, что нужно сделать, чтобы точнее поразить цель оружием или как правильней и удобней его держать. Хотя по нему и не скажешь, но из Орочимару вышел бы замечательный учитель — чуткий и внимательный к проблемам своих подопечных, умеющий хорошо подать любой материал…</p><p>Брюнет откинулся на спинку стула, ненадолго прерывая тягучие размышления. Его взгляд медленно скользил по потолку, потом переметнулся на тонкую вязь иероглифов на свитках и остановился на одном из них.</p><p><i>«Инструменты»<br/>
</i><br/>
Гласила аккуратно вписанная в небольшое поле надпись. Задумчивая улыбка тронула тонкие губы Орочимару. Неожиданно его пробило осознание, что он безумно хочет… поиграть. На той же флейте, к примеру. Ощутить плавные переливы музыки, окунуться в полузабытые ощущения… как давно он уже не играл хоть на чем-нибудь?..</p><p>Рука сама потянулась к свитку. Шероховатость бумаги приятно тронула кожу, с тихим шелестом немного скользя по ней. Чакра свободно полилась сквозь пальцы, вскрывая печать хранения. Полыхнул легкий дымок, и на подставленную ладонь лег небольшой футляр. Раскрыв его, Орочимару достал флейту. Небольшой деревянный инструмент приятно пощекотал ладонь, приводя в какой-то странный трепет. Брюнет поднес флейту к губам и, прикрыв глаза, заиграл.</p><p>Первые ноты прозвучали тихо, будто неуверенно. Звук постепенно нарастал, формируя незатейливую легкую мелодию. Мягкая музыка журчала, как весенний родник, шелестела, как шепчут листья на ветру. Перед глазами то и дело мелькали размытые образы, наполненные спокойствием и уютом. Почему-то Орочимару стало казаться, что в лаборатории едва-едва запахло вишневым печеньем, листвой и дождем, хотя ничем подобным и не могло пахнуть из-за чистоты, царящей в комнате. Но ведь можно же немного окунуться в сладкую иллюзию?..</p><p>Хотелось чего-то странного. Хотелось просто развеяться и немного отдохнуть от экспериментов и исследований. Ведь нужно же когда-то отвлекаться, может, придет какая-нибудь новая мысль? А для этого всего лишь нужно выйти из уже кажущегося душным убежища, плотно запечатать его и притвориться бродячим музыкантом. Проходить через деревушки и играть в свое удовольствие — чем не лучший отдых?</p><p>«А почему бы и нет?» — мелькнула задумчивая мысль, — «немного замаскироваться, запечатать убежище и все — гуляй-не-хочу»</p><p>Орочимару улыбнулся сквозь мелодию и отложил флейту. Наводя порядок на своем рабочем столе, брюнет раздумывал над тем образом, в который облачится.</p><p>«Хм… никто же ведь не знает, как на самом деле я выгляжу… так почему бы не нарядиться… хах… самим собой? Сколько же лет уже прошло с того решения?.. Лет тридцать, не меньше… Надо будет как-нибудь зайти на их могилы, а то я давно там не был. Интересно, а как сейчас выглядит Коноха?..»</p><p>Орочимару невольно вспоминал свое детство. Он помнил, как его мама ласково гладила по волосам, нежно перебирая темные пряди; как она звала его «Орочи-чан»; как они с родителями вместе обнимались воскресными вечерами, лежа на большом диване, а мама вслух читала какую-нибудь интересную книгу; как мягко переливался ее голос, навевая умиротворенный и спокойный сон; он помнил, как отец гордо говорил, что все его записи и заметки достанутся Орочимару; какими задумчивыми и веселыми становились черные глаза его отца, когда тот говорил про эксперименты, про работу и свою семью; как крепко он обнимал всех их.</p><p>Еще лучше он помнил застывшее восковой маской лицо матери, когда ей сказали, что ее муж погиб. Ошибка в расчетах, несчастный случай, что ж поделать. Помнил, как тихо угасла, вслед за мужем, его мама; как Орочимару, рыдая, поклялся на их могилах, что сделает все, чтобы не повторить их ошибок; что будет отращивать волосы — ведь их так любила его мама; что будет стараться ни к кому не привязываться; что будет стараться скрывать самого себя от всех…</p><p>Как-то незаметно для себя Орочимару дошел до своей комнаты и опомнился только тогда, когда он — уже переодетый — стоял в ванной перед зеркалом, чтобы надеть на себя маскировку. Хотя, вернее будет сказать, снять, но какая, в общем-то, разница?</p><p>Из отражения на него смотрел удивленный взгляд золотых глаз, обведенных фиолетовым рисунком врожденного пигмента. Четкие скулы на бледном лице создавали линии на щеках. Немного растрепанные черные волосы ниспадали примерно до пояса. Светлая юката немного оттеняла бледную кожу, а темно-фиолетовый пояс очерчивал довольно тонкую талию.</p><p>Брюнет вздохнул и сложил несколько печатей. Его облик начал будто расплываться: он как будто стал немного ниже, сузились и так достаточно хрупкие плечи, черты лица стали плавне и тоньше, немного изменились пропорции тела, тонкая иллюзия скрыла заметный пигмент вокруг глаз. Завихрилась чакра, скручиваясь в тугой комок где-то в груди и образуя совсем иной отпечаток чакры. Не самая приятная техника, но как маскировка просто отличная. В целом Орочимару оставал…ась неизменной.</p><p>Было очень непривычно видеть себя… такой. Орочимару уже успел…а забыть, как на самом деле выглядит. Хотя, скорее, она просто не хотела вспоминать себя, не хотела вспоминать свою семью, невольно глядя в отражения зеркал. Может, именно поэтому тогда еще маленькая девочка зарывалась в свитки по маскировке и иллюзиям? Она тогда очень радовалась, что была таким ребенком, по которому сразу нельзя было сказать — мальчик это или девочка. А потом, когда Орочимару взрослела, она стала носить одежду, скрывающую общий облик фигуры, старалась говорить негромко, чтобы было сложнее понять по голосу, каково пола говорящий человек. Хотя ее голос и не отличался присущей большинству девушек звонкостью. Он отдавался даже негромким шипением, изредка проглядывавшимся в ее словах.</p><p>Она грустно вздохнула. Достав из небольшого шкафчика у зеркала маленькую кисточку, провела несколько тонких линий над верхними веками. Глаза стали казаться темнее, появилась легкая раскосость. Придирчиво осмотрев свой облик, Орочимару развернулась и вышла, прихватив с собой собранный вещевой мешок, лежавший на кровати. Проходя по коридорам, по давней привычке она проверяла фуин — все ли правильно работает? Не нужно ли что-то подправить? Но все было в порядке. Печати работали как надо, не было никаких сбоев, хотя, конечно, скоро нужно будет обновить их, но не сейчас.</p><p>Добравшись до выхода, Орочимару достала из мешка кисточку и тушь и провела несколько линий иероглифов на стене. Фуин вспыхнул светло-рыжим огнем, активируя маскировку. Камень на потолке и стенах пришел в движение, замуровывая проход, а тонкая иллюзия окончательно скрыла его от чужих глаз.</p><p>Теперь можно было со спокойной душой уходить.</p><p>Выходить наружу из подземного убежища впервые за несколько месяцев было непривычно. Свежий воздух приятно защекотал чувствительный нос, прохладный ветерок защекотал кожу, а редкие солнечные лучи, пробившиеся сквозь плотную листву, заставили прищуриться. Где-то вдалеке пели свои негромкие мелодии птицы, где-то оглушительно стучал дятел.</p><p>Улыбнувшись, Орочимару тихо пошла к окраине леса, закинув на плечи вещевой мешок. Она шла медленно, будто впитывая в себя лес, вслушиваясь в каждый шелест листвы и песню птиц, с удовольствием рассматривала деревья, безошибочно находя те, по которым можно было выйти из леса.</p><p>Наконец, брюнетка вышла на самую опушку. Метров через тридцать прокладывалась дорога, по которой явно не первый месяц ходили телеги и скакали лошади. Сейчас на дороге стояло медленно оседающее облако пыли. Возможно, совсем недавно проехал груженый караван.</p><p>Легко вздохнув, Орочимару достала свою флейту и заиграла. Музыка неспешно и свободно лилась по округе, напоминая спокойствие океана, тихий шелест волн и немую песню раковин. Умиротворение терпким бальзамом растекалось по душе, даря полузабытое спокойствие из детства.</p><p>Хотелось просто побродить вот так по странам несколько месяцев, притворяясь музыкантом, иногда выполняя простенькие поручения — для разнообразия. Хотелось просто понаблюдать за размеренной жизнью людей, посмотреть на веселые игры деревенских и городских детишек, может, даже немного с ними поиграть…</p><p>Вспомнила детство, черт возьми.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Первая деревушка встретила шумом ярмарки, летящими лепестками сакуры и играющими в догонялки детишками лет восьми, чуть не сбившими с ног брюнетку. На это она только тонко улыбнулась, со смешинками в глазах глядя на ребят. Почему-то так и хотелось рассмеяться в ответ, глядя на их счастливые лица, наивные глаза и широкие улыбки.<p>Некоторые прохожие удивленно оглядывались на идущую девушку, весело что-то играющую на флейте. Она смотрела на всех сквозь полуприкрытые веки, и казалось, что у нее взгляд с какой-то скрытой хитринкой. А шла она так скоро и плавно, как перекатывается вода в ручье. В ее шагах слышалось едва заметное шуршание змеиных колец, и чувствовалась грация спокойного хищника.</p><p>Орочимару отняла флейту от губ, прекратив свою незатейливую мелодию. Она облизнула пересохшие от долгой игры губы, оглянулась и немало удивилась. Она совсем не заметила, как прошла одну деревушку и оказалась в каком-то маленьком городке со звучным названием Сембоку. Люди ходили по своим делам, родители гуляли со своими детьми, то тут, то там пробегали шиноби, затесавшиеся в толпе, а где-то недалеко слышались плавные переливы гитары, чьи-то ритмичные хлопки и распевания песен.</p><p>Заинтересовавшись, девушка направилась на звуки. Небольшая компания собралась за углом одного из домов. Они сидели на сложенных в несколько рядов больших ящиках. Кто-то сидел на нижних ящиках, другие на верхних, а кто-то стоял на земле, приплясывая. Игравший на гитаре сидел на самом верху, свесив одну ногу вниз. Он задорно мотал головой в такт своей незатейливой музыке. Но песня закончилась — компания заметила Орочимару.</p><p>— Опа! Привет, красавица! — Начал рыжий и веснушчатый парнишка, сидевший возле парня с гитарой, оглядел девушку, хмыкнул и продолжил: — у тебя есть флейта! Может, сыграешь нам чего-нибудь веселенького? — и с интересом уставился на нее.</p><p>— Привет. Хах, почему бы и нет? — и поднесла к губам инструмент.</p><p>Пальцы быстро забегали по флейте, песня залилась звонкой трелью. Музыка звучала громко, весело. Хотелось даже пуститься в пляс, настолько хорошей была песня. Некоторые парни даже начали хлопать в ладоши или по острым коленкам, очерчивая ритм. Несколько парнишек встали и начали пританцовывать, весело смеясь.</p><p>Орочимару тоже улыбалась. Было забавно смотреть на этих молодых парней, которые самозабвенно отдавались танцу и музыке; было приятно видеть, что твои старания окупаются с лихвой.</p><p>Но музыке все же суждено было закончиться, как и любому другому веселью. Мелодия завершилась, но парни еще немного продолжили танцевать, медленно успокаиваясь и сверкая удовлетворенными улыбками.</p><p>— Это было… нечто! Красиво играешь! — сказал один парнишка со светлыми волосами, повязанными черной банданой.</p><p>— А как тебя хоть зовут? — вклинился другой, с маленькой косичкой у уха.</p><p>— Чи, — девушка, почти не думая, ляпнула первое вспомнившееся имя. Что ж, быть ей «тысячей путей»</p><p>— Хм… интересное имя… — протянул рыжий парень, — что ж. И мы представимся. Я Сайто, в бандане — моя брат Райто, с косичкой у уха — Рентаро, тот, который со шрамом на щеке — Ичиго, а в синей рубашке — Роши. Ну и все.</p><p>— Слушай, а ты ведь приезжая? А то я тебя никогда в нашем городе и не видел, — задумчиво протянул Райто, внимательно оглядывая девушку.</p><p>— Да, ты прав. Я издалека. Сейчас пока путешествую и понемногу делюсь своей музыкой. Может, потом как-нибудь решусь учить детей музыке. Но это еще нескоро будет. Пока буду ходить по миру, так сказать.</p><p>— Мм… вот как, — негромко сказал Роши, — а ты уже во многих местах побывала?</p><p>— Ага. И в стране Земли, и в стране Ветра, и в стране Воды…</p><p>— А расскажешь, пожалуйста?</p><p>— Конечно…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рассказ названной Чи затянулся до вечера. Как только начало темнеть, парни опомнились и предложили девушке переночевать у них. Причем оказалось, что все пятеро снимали один небольшой дом и вместе держали лавку музыкальных инструментов, причем далее успешно вели этот бизнес. Братья их, собственно, делали, Рентаро занимался доставкой на дом некоторых заказов, Ичиго стоял за прилавком, а Роши ходил по залу и подсказывал клиентам, что и как лучше выбрать.<p>Чи согласилась переночевать у них. Ей и самой еще было интересно посмотреть на городских гражданских, так сказать, изнутри. А также просто расслабиться и спокойно с ними же поболтать.</p><p>Девушка старалась не думать о том, что вообще она делает. Она загоняла подальше в подсознание живые картинки того, как на нее с громким хохотом смотрит вся ее команда, как веселился бы сенсей. Как же, признанный гений, а занимается подобными вещами! Чи даже представлять не хотела, что было бы с ее командой, увидь все они, что здесь творится вживую!..</p><p>В доме у ребят оказалось довольно уютно, но было видно, что не хватало женской руки. Хоть и было чисто, но все равно было что-то… не то.</p><p>Чи выделили небольшую комнату на втором этаже, совсем недалеко от лестницы на чердак. Но перед тем, как ложиться спать, компания решила, что стоит немного поиграть и попеть всеми вместе.</p><p>Оказалось, что Райто отлично умеет играть на гитаре, Роши и Ичиго замечательно поют, Рентаро умеет играть на гитаре и барабанах, а Сайто умел всего понемногу. Парни очень удивились, когда узнали, что Чи умеет играть на очень многих инструментах, что с блеском продемонстрировала по их просьбе.</p><p>На вопрос, где она научилась так играть, девушка отмахнулась, сказав, что чему-то научилась дома, а чему-то в своих путешествиях.</p><p>Компания собралась в гостиной, прихватив с собой инструменты. Райто и Рентаро с гитарами сели на диван посередине, а остальные расселись на оставшиеся места.</p><p>— Ну что будем играть? — задал очень важный вопрос Райто.</p><p>— Давайте начнем с Прощания с Энкиду? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Ичиго, — а потом сыграем что-то по желанию Чи. И ещё что-то.</p><p>— Договорились.</p><p>Потянулись протяжные ноты. Ичиго и Роши осторожно запели.</p><p>
  <i>Раскаленным солнцем сжигает кожу,<br/>
Ветер сушит слезы и ранит веки.<br/>
Я героем был, стал теперь ничтожен.<br/>
Ты ушел в закат, ты ушел навеки.</i>
</p><p><i>На краю земли, по тропинке ночи<br/>
Ты уходишь прочь, я бегу по следу.<br/>
Страж ворот земных отвечать не хочет —<br/>
«Нечем мне помочь, мне твой путь неведом.»<br/>
</i><br/>
Они на некоторое время замолкли, чтобы затем продолжить на более высоком тоне.</p><p>
  <i>Я спрошу ветра Севера и Юга,<br/>
Как разрушить скорбь — я не знаю правил.<br/>
Не бывало в мире вернее друга,<br/>
Так зачем теперь ты меня оставил?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я искал ворота в иное царство,<br/>
Я швырял проклятья в глухое небо<br/>
И какой же бог нам судил расстаться —<br/>
Я не знаю был ты, а может не был.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я закрыл глаза, я забыл про смелость-<br/>
Нити всех дорог у твоей могилы.<br/>
Я не знаю сам, что теперь мне делать,<br/>
Разве клясть богов в недостатке силы?</i>
</p><p>Ребята вновь замолчали, заиграл тихий протяжный проигрыш.</p><p>
  <i>Я твое опять повторяю имя,<br/>
Лишь кедровый лес отзовется плачем.<br/>
Время двинуть вспять, пусть оно застынет.<br/>
Знай, что будет так, и никак иначе.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Продолжали они уже тише.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я узнал от тех, кто богов мудрее,<br/>
Что растет на свете цветок чудесный.<br/>
Он вернёт мне смех, он тебя согреет,<br/>
Горе улетит, умерший — воскреснет.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Вновь пускаться в бег до окраин света,<br/>
Хоть не привыкать, далека дорога.<br/>
Ты меня во тьме ожидаешь где-то.<br/>
Для тебя могу стать сильнее бога.</i>
</p><p><i>Расцветает солнце бутоном светлым,<br/>
Видишь, в небеса улетает сокол.<br/>
Я приду к тебе по воде и пеплу,<br/>
Я приду к тебе по осколкам стекол.</i>*</p><p>Райто и Рентаро ещё некоторое время играли тихий и протяжный проигрыш, но вскоре замолкли вслед за Ичиго и Роши.</p><p>— Какая красивая песня… — восхищённо протянула Чи. — А кто ее написал?</p><p>— Вообще Сакико-кун, также известный как Рыжий ворон. Он живёт где-то в городе и иногда даёт свои небольшие концерты, на которых мы все вместе бываем. Ну, а нам нравятся его песни, так что выучили несколько… — быстро ответил Рентаро, смущённо почесав затылок.</p><p>— Вот как… а сыграете ещё что-нибудь из его песен? Мне стиль очень понравился.</p><p>— Конечно! Все для прекрасных дам! — Роши шутливо подмигнул Чи, задорно улыбаясь.</p><p>Компания весело засмеялась, поддержав тонкую шутку.</p><p>— Итак, как насчёт «Тем, кто сводит с ума?» — задал вопрос до этого молчавший Ичиго.</p><p>— А давайте! Песни про любовь всегда будут актуальны, да!</p><p>— Хах, действительно, — весело хмыкнул Роши.</p><p>Райто начал перебирать струны, а Ичиго пока молчал, вслушиваясь в мелодию, а затем осторожно вступил.</p><p>
  <i>Устав от бесцельных драм,<br/>
Скучая бесцветным днем.<br/>
Я был так наивно прям,<br/>
Надумав сыграть с огнем.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Отдав многоцветье тем<br/>
Осеннему блеску глаз.<br/>
Я думал о том зачем,<br/>
Зачем бог придумал вас?..</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тех, кто сводит с ума,<br/>
Без улыбок и слов.<br/>
Стоя рядом и глядя в окна небес.<br/>
Кто вливает дурман,<br/>
Без вина и цветов.<br/>
Отравляя без яда хрупких принцесс…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Сюрпризы осенних дней,<br/>
Кровь носом, а дождь — стеной.<br/>
Дворами, что потемней,<br/>
Я просто иду домой.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>И в переплетеньи жил<br/>
Ответ не могу найти.<br/>
Зачем же господь судил<br/>
Стоять на моем пути?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тем, кто сводит с ума,<br/>
Без объятий и снов.<br/>
Кто играючи сносит голову с плеч.<br/>
Тем, кому ерунда —<br/>
Потрясенье основ.<br/>
Кто не ждет и не просит спичек и свеч…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Качаясь в цепях моста,<br/>
Смеясь на руинах стен.<br/>
В надежде на чудеса,<br/>
Я вновь получил взамен.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Бессонницы легкий люфт,<br/>
Угар воспаленных глаз.<br/>
Однако же, я люблю<br/>
По правде сказать, лишь вас…</i>
</p><p><i>Тех, кто сводит с ума,<br/>
Не касаясь души.<br/>
Растворяясь в дожде, под конец сентября.<br/>
Кто уходит впотьмах —<br/>
Невидим, неслышим.<br/>
Оставляя лишь тень в свете злом фонаря…</i>*</p><p>Довольно высокий голос Ичиго мягко переливался всеми оттенками мягкости и плавности, даруя настоящее удовольствие. Хотелось просто слушать и слушать его голос, наслаждаясь этими переливами.</p><p>Но и он затих, как только закончилась песня.</p><p>Ещё где-то полчаса длился их импровизированный концерт. Чи оставалось только сидеть, слушать и наслаждаться, расслабляясь в приятной компании. Под конец она уже настолько разнежилась, что ее голова чуть не упала на плечо сидящего рядом Рентаро.</p><p>Тот на это обратил внимание и тонко намекнул остальным, что уже пора расходиться по комнатам и, собственно, ложится спать.</p><p>Чи неловко улыбнулась, словно извиняясь за то, что сильно расслабилась, на что можно было только мягко улыбнуться и сказать «все хорошо, успокойся»</p><p> Уже лёжа в выделенной ей комнате, девушка думала о прошедшем дне. Хоть ей и была приятно находиться в этой веселой компании, но все же она не хотела надолго задерживаться в городе. В конце концов, у ребят своя жизнь, у нее своя, и им лучше уже не пересекаться.</p><p>И все-таки хорошо, что она решилась выйти из своего убежища…</p><p>На следующий день Чи с некоторой грустью прощалась с ребятами. Но ей нужно было продолжать свой путь, и все это прекрасно понимали. Но все же было очень грустно, ведь они за один вечер успели к друг другу немножко привязаться…</p><p>Закинув на плечо вещевой мешок и взяв в левую руку флейту, Чи махнула рукой на прощание ребятам и ушла из их гостеприимного дома. И в ответ она услышала: «Приходи ещё когда-нибудь! Мы будем ждать!»<br/>
Орочимару только ускорила шаг, быстро стараясь покинуть Сембоку.</p><p>Отдых продолжался…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Джирайя неспешно шел по мощеным улицам небольшого города Янагава. Он сюда решил заглянуть только для вдохновения. Ведь, что может быть лучше, чем понаблюдать за красивыми девушками и женщинам, причем в бане? Только не попасться во время наблюдений.<p>Он шел со стороны общественных бань. Сегодня был его день — бани были совмещенными, и была немалая вероятность, что Джирайе сегодня повезет, и он безнаказанно подсмотрит за купающимися девушками.</p><p>Однако, удача была не на его стороне. Она решила очень вовремя от него отвернуться — а это не очень приятно, потому что разъярённые женщины — хоть и прекрасные, что в полотенце, что нет — кинулись на Джирайю, когда поняли, что рядом с их местом купания был ещё кто-то. Одна из них даже кинула в него увесистой бадьей, но все же промахнулась — шиноби Джирайя, или погулять вышел?</p><p>В общем, он успешно смог скрыться от преследования. Но вдохновения все же получил изрядную порцию, так что он на ходу продумывал сюжет будущей книги.</p><p>Его неспешные размышления прервала едва слышимая песня флейты. Она звучала так спокойно и так умиротворённо, что хотелось просто расплыться в дурашливой улыбке и слушать, слушать, слушать…</p><p>Джирайя нахмурился. Была что-то неуловимо знакомое в этой музыке, как будто Джирайя ее уже где-то слышал и, возможно, даже знает музыканта. Но где он мог слышать эту мелодию? И кто этот флейтист?</p><p>Мужчина пошел на звуки, безошибочно проходя через небольшие улочки, чтобы срезать путь.</p><p>Наконец он оказался на главной площади. Сейчас на ней было довольно много людей, что несколько удивило Джирайю, ведь никакого праздника не было. Хотя, скорее всего, они собрались здесь, чтобы послушать флейтиста, который, судя по всему, был где-то в глубине толпы.</p><p>Но тут мелодия неожиданно сменилась. Джирайе на секунду показалось, что он услышал в новой песне отчётливое «Привет» Ему показалось, что эта мелодия была сыграна так мягко и осторожно, как может сыграть только какой-то близкий друг другому человеку, с которым давно не виделся.</p><p>Странная догадка осенила мужчину, но он быстро отмел эту мысль.</p><p>«Ну не Орочи же это?! Хотя… Он, вроде как, даже на гармошке играть не умеет, какая тут флейта? Да я сомневаюсь, что он специально выйдет из своей импровизированной норки для того, чтобы устроить этот концерт по заявкам»</p><p>А музыка все играла. Она была такой мирной, спокойной и расслабляющей, что заподозрить в музыканте шиноби было просто невозможно. Шиноби так не смогут сыграть. Профессия все же накладывает свой весомый отпечаток. Музыка шиноби либо дерзкая и бурная, либо таящая в себе скрытые смыслы, как потайной клинок.</p><p>Этот загадочный флейтист же играл так, как мог играть только человек, никогда не сталкивавшийся с печалями. Тот человек, для которого мир всегда добр, кого не терзал голод, и не мучили болезни. Казалось бы, такой недотрога должен был бы раздражать… Но он делился со всеми кусочком своей безмятежности. И это завораживало.</p><p>Но музыка прекратилась. В толпе послышались сначала робкие аплодисменты, но с каждой секундой они нарастали. Кто-то даже восхищенно свистнул, и где-то рядом прозвучало протяжное «вот это игра-а-а…»</p><p>Люди медленно начали расходиться по своим делам, громко и восхищенно обсуждая игру музыканта. Площадь опустела. А Джирайя все продолжал стоять. Ему очень хотелось посмотреть на этого флейтиста и, возможно, убедиться в своих странных догадках.</p><p>Оказалось, что прямо посередине площади был фонтан, который сегодня почему-то не работал. Джирайя заметил чью-то тонкую фигуру, наверное, того самого флейтиста, и он направился к нему. Чем ближе он подходил, тем яснее становилось, что искомый флейтист — девушка. Она тонкой длинной палочкой точными движениями чистила свою деревянную флейту. Ее черные волосы, завязанные в низкий хвост, широкими лентами спускались на плечи.</p><p>Было что-то неуловимо знакомое в тонкой фигуре девушки. Джирайю не покидало стойкое ощущение, что он ее уже где-то видел. Но где?..</p><p>Наконец, она закончила чистить флейту и подняла голову на Джирайю. Она с некоторым удивлением посмотрела на него своими темно-золотыми и чуть раскосыми глазами.</p><p>— Красиво играешь, — весело сказал Джирайя, незаметно разглядывая девушку.</p><p>— Да… спасибо, — она задумчиво улыбнулась, укладывая флейту в небольшой футляр.</p><p>— О! Вы путешествуете? — Мужчина заметил вещевой мешок, где до этого скрылся футляр с флейтой.</p><p>— Ну, что-то вроде. Хотя я не то, чтобы путешествую. Скорее просто хожу по городам и делюсь с другими своей музыкой. Да и вообще, мир все-таки хочется увидеть, а то я уже давно не покидала стен своего родного города. Несмотря на то, что он мне очень дорог, он все же приелся немного… Ты — я же могу так обращаться? — тоже не местный, не так ли?</p><p>— Да, лучше на «ты», а то звучит так, будто мы на каком-то официальном мероприятии, — весело хмыкнул Джирайя, чуть тряхнув белой шевелюрой. — Да, ты угадала. Я не местный. Тоже путешествую помаленьку, немного пишу романы.</p><p>— Вот как? Расскажешь, о чем именно пишешь? — девушка закинула на плечи свой вещевой мешок и поправила его лямки.</p><p>— Конечно. Пройдемся? — И дождавшись, пока девушка подойдет к нему, продолжил, — хм… на самом деле я пишу не сказать, чтобы романы… скорее немного искривленную автобиографию. Кстати, мы так и не представились друг другу, — и выжидающе посмотрел на идущую рядом девушку.</p><p>— Хах, действительно… Меня зовут Чи, и я путешествующий музыкант. Приятно познакомиться, — Чи как-то странно улыбнулась и тихо хмыкнула.</p><p><i>Знакомая усмешка. Но откуда?..<br/>
</i><br/>
— Вот как… меня зовут Джирайя, и я путешествующий писатель, также известен как один из Легендарной троицы саннинов, — мужчина говорил это с какой-то странной интонацией в голосе. Казалось, что ему неприятно вспоминать что-то, связанное с этой командой.</p><p>Хотя на самом деле все было именно так.</p><p>За неспешными разговорами они гуляли по городу до позднего вечера. Каждый из них рассказывал что-то из своей жизни, делясь своими воспоминаниями и эмоциями. Джирайя говорил про то, что он шиноби, но, сильно не углубляясь в детали своей профессии, говорил про то, что скучает по некоторым своим друзьям, рассказывал, что он уже давно ищет одного из них, но тот постоянно ускользает от него. На это Чи как-то по-своему усмехнулась и посоветовала ему немного оглядеться, возможно, даже перебрать свои воспоминания и точнее вспомнить некоторые особенности друга. Может, его друг где-то рядом, а он этого не замечает?</p><p>Расставались они хорошими знакомыми, обещая еще когда-нибудь встретиться. Каждый из них был доволен прошедшей встречей.</p><p>Ему показалось, или он слышал тихий шорох змеиных колец в ее шагах, и едва слышное шипение в голосе?..</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Уже стоя на балконе в каком-то отеле и неспешно попивая остывший чай, Джирайя привычно перебирал в памяти прошедший день.<p>Чи… она его заинтересовала. Не в романтическом смысле, конечно. Она немало зацепила его тем, что она очень сильно кого-то напоминала. Но кого?</p><p>Джирайя медленно перебирал в своей памяти тех людей, с которыми очень долгое время общался, вспоминал их привычки, их стиль общения, мимику, мимолетные жесты, которые они использовали в разговоре.</p><p>Первой на память пришла Цунаде. Ее стиль общения был спокойным и размеренным, как штиль на море, но иногда он разрывался бурей, если кто-то до разговора решил ее рассердить. Тогда в ее голосе появлялись яростные нотки, она сильно хмурилась и поджимала губы. Вообще, во время разговора она любила куда-нибудь девать свои руки: то положит их на колени, то сцепит в замок, то сложит на своей, несомненно, шикарной груди, то куда-то облокотиться ими. Блондинка почти никогда не смотрела прямо в глаза собеседнику — она смотрела куда-то на его или ее лицо, но на глаза — никогда. А когда она так делала, то это значило, что она либо очень сильно рассержена, либо собирается вести очень серьезный разговор. Еще она любила иногда играть смыслами, своими словами вызывая жуткий румянец у собеседника, хотя, вроде, ничего такого не говорила. Блондинка постоянно улыбалась, невольно заставляя улыбнуться в ответ, хотя это работало не со всеми.</p><p>Но это явно была не она, потому что сейчас Цунаде занималась здоровьем какого-то чиновника. Джирайя практически лично видел, как она сначала очень сильно проигралась, а потом наткнулась на этого, несомненно, богатого человека и предложила ему подправить здоровье. Чем не отличная возможность подзаработать денег? А еще она как-то говорила, что когда закончит с поправкой здоровья того чиновника, собирается вернуться в Коноху. Она упоминала, что уже более-менее оклемалась после войны и поэтому хочет плотнее заняться больницей и будущими медиками.</p><p>Вторым, как ни странно, стал Орочимару. Брюнет во время разговора был почти во всем противоположностью Цунаде — он говорил какими-то загадками, лишь иногда кратко и по делу что-то говоря, во время миссии или во время сдачи устного отчета, к примеру. Орочимару постоянно прятал руки в широких рукавах своей одежды. Хотя это было больше с практической точки зрения — из-за особенностей своего генома он постоянно мерз — так что, скорее всего, он отогревал свои ладони, пока разговаривал. Брюнет очень любил тонко, почти незаметно ухмыляться, тем самым порой выводя из себя своих собеседников. Иногда он рассматривал чужие руки или одежду, словно выискивая что-то, что давало ему лучше понять того, с кем он говорил. А ещё в голосе Орочимару всегда слышалось шипение.</p><p>Джирайя невольно начал сравнивать Орочимару с Чи. Потом до Джирайи стало медленно приходить понимание, что Чи до безумия похожа на его сокомандника. Почти та же пластика движений и почти та же мимика — годы все-таки идут, и они давно уже не видели друг друга — то же едва слышимое шипение в тоне…</p><p>«Погодите-ка… Чи… Орочимару… Как же я сразу все не понял?! Я же в детстве так сокращал его имя, а он ещё тогда возмущённо шипел! Но… что он забыл в этом городе, причем в таком виде? Экспериментирует что ли? Новую технику изобрел и теперь проверяет?.. Интересно, а что он делает кроме экспериментов и исследований? Должно же у него быть какое-то развлечение, а то даже у него мозг сварится от перенапряжения. Хотя… хах… скорее он как-нибудь развлекается с музыкой. Интересно, почему его на нее потянуло? И зачем он учился играть?.. он раньше говорил, мол «какие-то развлечения и хобби меня не интересуют» А тут даже на флейте играть научился. И все же, почему он вырядился девушкой?.. »</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующий день Орочимару покидала Янагаву, пребывая в раздумьях.<p>Эта встреча с Джирайей… была неожиданной. Девушка совсем не ожидала, что он тоже окажется в Янагаве. Да и вероятность того, что они встретятся, была мала, но все же встреча состоялась. Хоть и Джирайя ее не узнал, но явно заметил что-то знакомое.</p><p>Вообще, было немного странно видеть его таким задумчивым. Обычно он буквально фонтанировал весельем и радостью, а тут такое. Орочимару все время казалось, что он витал где-то в облаках, словно его что-то сильно тревожило, на что тот не обращал внимания… но, самое интересное, более-менее он оживился, когда заговорил о своем «ушедшем из деревни друга». Он с таким воодушевлением говорил, как его вернет…</p><p>В тот момент очень сильно хотелось рассмеяться, потому что этот самый «друг» шел на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Девушке было интересно, почему Джирайя тогда сразу не понял, кто она. Ему же должно было что-то напомнить простое имя Чи, ведь он достаточно долго так сокращал имя Орочимару.</p><p>Еще во время прогулки она дала очень интересный совет…</p><p><i>«Оглянись. Может, твой друг ходит где-то рядом, а ты этого не замечаешь? Вспомни его. Вспомни, какой он. Возможно, это поможет тебе в поисках»<br/>
</i><br/>
Теперь Орочимару оставалось только покинуть этот город, привычно исчезнуть как призрак, ведь по-другому она просто не умела.</p><p>Девушка быстро прошла через ворота Янагавы, почти сразу уходя, а близлежащий лес. Вообще, этот город был окружён лесом, впрочем, как и большая часть городов страны Огня. Поэтому скрыться среди деревьев не составляло никакого труда.</p><p>Хоть Орочимару и любила ходить пешком, но сегодня у нее не было настроения гулять. Так что она просто запрыгнула на одну из ветвей, мелко поморщившись от непривычно сжатого комка чакры. Она не использовала чакру, так что она почти забыла, что скрыла ее техникой и про то, что у этой техники был один недостаток: контроль чакры сильно ухудшался и пользователь мог использовать самый минимум своих способностей. Хождение по стенам и воде, хенге, простейшие иллюзии и замена. Ну, и все, пожалуй.</p><p>Может, именно поэтому она не заметила преследование?..</p><p>— Ну и долго ты ещё будешь бегать? — Раздался практически над ухом вкрадчивый голос Джирайи.</p><p>— Чт..? — Орочимару слишком сильно оттолкнулась от ветки и поэтому подпрыгнула несколько выше, чем было нужно. — Какого биджу ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>— О, так вот как ты меня встречаешь, а вчера ты была более любезной… — как-то грустно протянул Джирайя, — ну как же так, Чи? Или лучше Орочимару?</p><p>— Прекрати, — прозвучал шипящий голос Орочимару. — Лучше просто уйди.</p><p>— А то что? — весело спросил Джирайя. — Что ты мне сейчас сделаешь? А ничего. Я прекрасно вижу, что у тебя с чакрой что-то не то. И ты явно не сможешь использовать большинство дзюцу. Так что… — он развел руки в стороны, — тебе остаётся только пойти со мной.</p><p>Орочимару молчала. Она понимала, что Джирайя говорит все правильно, но… ещё оставшаяся гордость твердила, чтобы она как можно скорей уходила отсюда. Именно поэтому она постаралась ускорить темп, но почти сразу она камнем упала вниз. Контроль чакры, чтоб его!..</p><p>— Ну, вот видишь. Ты даже бежать нормально не можешь, — с упреком заметил Джирайя, подхватывая Орочимару на лету. — А теперь ты идешь со мной… и даже не думай о том, чтобы рыпаться, иначе упадем мы оба.</p><p>Но девушка не вняла его словам и попыталась выбраться из кольца рук. Но Джирайя держал слишком крепко, практически не давая пошевелиться. Тогда девушка решила поступить немного нечестно. Все-таки немного извернувшись, она ощутимо укусила его руку. Тот от неожиданности разжал их, и этого оказалось достаточно. Брюнетка сразу отскочила на другую ветку и быстро помчалась куда дальше. Опомнившись, он побежал за ней.</p><p>Было как-то привычно вот так бежать. Но обычно Джирайя не мог догнать Орочимару, а теперь…</p><p><i>«Я ее, наконец, догоню»<br/>
</i><br/>
Она не успела далеко уйти, так что Джирайя быстро ее нагнал и захватил со спины, фиксируя ее руки и случайно приложившись подбородком о черную макушку. Он невольно вдохнул запах ее волос, которые едва заметно пахли полынью и вишней. Приятный запах…</p><p>— Ну вот… Теперь ты не собираешься никуда убегать?</p><p>— Эх… а ты как будто отпустишь… — Орочимару как-то странно вздохнула и расслабилась, обмякая в руках мужчины.</p><p>— И хорошо, — судя по голосу, Джирайя довольно улыбнулся.</p><p>Затем он подхватил ее на руки и побежал куда-то в сторону Конохи.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Джирайя бежал довольно быстро, поэтому уже через несколько часов они были у ворот Конохи. Уже напротив них Джирайя аккуратно поставил девушку на землю. Она тяжело вздохнула, отряхивая свою одежду.<p>Вместе они вошли в Коноху. Часовые-чунины сначала лениво мазнули по ним взглядами, а потом они встрепенулись и громко поздоровались:</p><p>— О, Джирайя-сан, здравствуйте! — А затем они заметили Орочимару и уже спокойней добавили, — и вам здравствуйте.</p><p>Джирайя быстро понял, что они хотели дальше спросить, и опередил их:</p><p>— Она со мной. Ручаюсь, — и серьезно глянул на чунинов. Те понятливо закивали, а один из них прищурился на девушку, запоминая слепок ее чакры.</p><p>Коноха была… почти той же. Все-таки витало что-то такое в воздухе, что было всегда, несмотря на любые отстройки. Такое чувство уюта, которое всегда появляется, когда после долгого отсутствия появляешься на родине…</p><p>Где-то в глубине деревни еще стучали молотки, пахло струганными досками и свежей краской. Люди все также спешили по своим делам, родители гуляли со своими детьми, ребятишки играли в шиноби и в салочки. Орочимару мягко улыбнулась на это. Они все такие забавные…</p><p>Джирайя очень вовремя повернулся в сторону девушки и удивленно застыл. Было странно видеть такую мягкую улыбку у Орочимару, странно видеть, как словно изнутри светятся ее золотые глаза…</p><p>«Эта улыбка ей очень идет…» — мелькнула какая-то странная мысль. Мужчина тряхнул головой, отгоняя ее.</p><p>— Джирайя! Привет, давно не виделись! — прокричал кто-то издалека улицы, задорно размахивая одной рукой.</p><p>Им навстречу бежала небезызвестная блондинка — Цунаде. Она быстро к ним приближалась, и можно было рассмотреть, как весело блестят ее медовые глаза.</p><p>— Привет! — Цунаде остановилась и отдышалась. — А ты… — она внимательно присмотрелась к девушке. Ее глаза удивленно расширились, и она вскинула брови. — Орочимару, это… ты что ли?</p><p>— С утра вроде была я, — Орочимару скосила взгляд в сторону, разглядывая ближайший дом.</p><p>— Но… почему ты здесь… в таком виде? — Цунаде повертела кистью в воздухе, обозначая внешний облик брюнетки.</p><p>— А что со мной не так? Я всегда так выглядела…</p><p>— Да ну? Мне пока память не настолько изменяет, чтобы не помнить, что некоторое время назад ты точно была… мужчиной.</p><p>— Ну, значит, невнимательно смотрела. Мужчиной я никогда не была, — Орочимару перевела взгляд на небо. Такое красивое и синее… ни одного облачка…</p><p>— Хах… — Цунаде резко выдохнула и продолжила: — что ж… как насчет того, чтобы отметить наше общее возвращение?</p><p>— Почему бы и нет? — сказал Джирайя и быстро добавил: — Орочимару, ты тоже идешь. Даже не думай куда-то уйти, — и, прищурившись, посмотрел на брюнетку.</p><p>— Да я и не думала… — та задумчиво улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на Джирайю. Она действительно о подобном не думала. В конце концов, заиграли эмоции, так долго сдерживаемые…</p><p>Уже сидя в баре за одним столом со своей командой, Орочимару задумчиво вертела пиалу саке и наблюдала, как ее сокомандники весело играли в карты. Они уже успели изрядно выпить, так что игра становилась с каждым раундом все интереснее и интереснее.</p><p>— Орочимару, давай и ты с нами сыграешь! — весело заявила Цунаде, тасуя карты.</p><p>— Не, извини. Кто-то же должен оставаться более-менее трезвым…</p><p>— Ой, да ладно тебе! Хоть раз нормально с нами напейся! И вообще — это было утверждение, а не вопрос! — продолжил за Цунаде Джирайя.</p><p>— Хах… — Орочимару как-то грустно вздохнула, — ну ладно, уговорили. Давай сюда колоду, — и требовательно протянула руку.</p><p>— А теперь… играем на желания и вопросы!</p><p>Что ж… этого следовало ожидать от азартной Цунаде. Она всегда любила подобные игры…</p><p>Они договорились, что тот, у кого первым закончатся карты, будет загадывать желание или задавать вопрос тому, у кого больше всего осталось карт. Причем, если соглашались на вопрос, нужно было отвечать правдиво, иначе будет неинтересно.</p><p>Орочимару быстро раздала карты, положив одну карту — пиковую шестерку — рубашкой вверх, под колоду. Взяв свои, она внимательно их просмотрела. Не самый лучший расклад, но попытаться выиграть можно…</p><p>Когда Цунаде положила свою последнюю карту, блондинка торжествующе хлопнула в ладоши.</p><p>— Ну давай. Загадывай, — Джирайя положил свои карты на стол. Их было десять, в то время как у Орочимару их было всего три.</p><p>Цунаде хитро улыбнулась.</p><p>— Сочини небольшой стишок для Орочи. Что-нибудь такое… приятное. Ты же у нас писатель, значит, должен суметь срифмовать четыре строчки! — и выжидающе уставилась на Джирайю.</p><p>— Ха… очень смешно, Цуна.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе! Это же просто!</p><p>— Ничего подобного… да и вообще — я писатель, а не поэт!..</p><p>— Сочиняй! — Цунаде требовательно хлопнула ладонью по столу.</p><p>— Ладно…</p><p>Джирайя замолчал. Он откинулся на диванчик, на котором сидел, и начал думать. Иногда он задумчиво покусывал губы и шевелил пальцами, словно что-то писал. Наконец, он зачитал получившийся свой стих:</p><p><i>Из снов моих с утра бежишь проворно,<br/>
Шальная вишня, дикая полынь.<br/>
Хочу во сне твой видеть локон черный,<br/>
Злато глаз твоих, что слез туманит тень.</i>*</p><p>Орочимару удивленно выдохнула. Стих вышел легкий и незамысловатый, но… в нем было что-то такое, что цепляло за душу.</p><p>А еще она почувствовала хитрый взгляд Цунаде и то, как к щекам прилил легкий жар.</p><p>— Красивый стих… мне нравится! — блондинка весело улыбнулась, — и Орочимару тоже он понравился. Не так ли?</p><p>Та только кивнула, не желая отвечать вслух. Ей показалось, что если она что-то скажет, то выйдет либо тихо, либо хрипло. Так что…</p><p>Они еще долго играли в карты. Цунаде станцевала на диване и рассказала про то, как она на одной из миссий притворялась избалованной девицей, чтобы следить за одним торговцем, который перешел дорогу другому торговцу. Джирайя спел какую-то балладу про жизнь — хоть и очень фальшиво, но со смыслом — и рассказал стих, но уже для Цунаде. Орочимару выпила разом пять пиал саке и сыграла на флейте, чем очень удивила Цунаде. Мол, как это? Ты же ни питала особой любви к музыке, а тут даже играть умеешь…</p><p>В общем, было весело.</p><p>Особенно весело было, когда Цунаде и Джирайя коллективно отключились от избытка алкоголя в крови. Но Орочимару заблаговременно уточнила их места жительства так, на всякий случай. И это ей пригодилось.</p><p>Сначала Орочимару пришлось развеять технику изменения чакры. Сложив печать контроля, она ее развеяла и почти тут же сдавлено охнула от разворачивающейся чакры. Приятного мало, но все же стало немного легче. Потом создала теневого клона, который подхватил Цунаде на руки и, скрывшись под иллюзией, пошел относить в ее дом.</p><p>Орочимару подошла к бармену и попросила счет. Немного удивившись сумме, на которую они «попили», она быстро распечатала из фуина на предплечье свой кошелек и быстро заплатила нужную сумму. Подошла к Джирайе, осторожно толкнула его в плечо, надеясь разбудить.</p><p>Не вышло.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, она создала еще одного теневого клона. Они вместе подхватили Джирайю и, выйдя на улицу, скрылись под иллюзией.</p><p>Дом Джирайи находился чуть дальше по улице от бара, почти сразу за поворотом налево. Небольшое трехэтажное здание, выкрашенное в какой-то светлый цвет — из-за темноты было не разглядеть, какой именно — и с небольшой лестницей снаружи. Поднявшись по ней на второй этаж, она подошла со своей ношей к двери с цифрой «19» Квартира Джирайи.</p><p>Поскольку она понятия не имела, где искать ключ от квартиры, решила поступить очень изящно — с помощью чакры сдвинуть нужные части в механизме замка. Орочимару аккуратно прислонила мужчину к стене и положила ладонь на замок. Через некоторое время замок щелкнул, и дверь медленно раскрылась. Толкнув ее, девушка занесла Джирайю внутрь и захлопнула дверь.</p><p>В квартире было немного пыльно, но не то чтобы сильно. Орочимару снова положила Джирайю на пол и прошлась по комнатам. В одной из них нашла шкаф со сложенными футонами, одеялами и подушками. Расстелив их в одной из комнат, перетащила Джирайю, уложила того на расправленный матрас и укрыла одеялом. Она уже хотела уйти, как ощутила, что чьи-то пальцы крепко схватили ее за запястье и опрокинули вниз. Удивленно охнув, Орочимару упала, и ее тут же сграбастали в крепкие объятия. Причем обнимали ее так, словно она хрустальная, и держали так крепко, словно она могла раствориться в воздухе, как дым.</p><p>Она попробовала выбраться из этих объятий, но все было тщетно — Джирайя сжал ее только крепче, словно говоря, что никуда ее не отпустит.</p><p>Но ведь он все это время крепко спал… или все-таки нет?..</p><p>— Пойма-а-ал… ни-икуда не отпу-ущу-у-у… — тихий шепот, сорвавшийся с чужих губ, показался очень громким в тишине позднего вечера.</p><p>Его слова заставили Орочимару удивленно застыть.</p><p>— До си-их пор не поняла.? — а следующее предложение вообще заставило впасть в ступор: — люблю ж тебя-я, дуреху… — и зарылся лицом в ее волосы, вдыхая приятный запах полыни и вишни.</p><p>И только довольная улыбка изогнулась на его губах.</p><p>Он прекрасно знал, что завтра ему предстоит серьезный разговор с Орочимару, но сейчас он об этом не думал, только вдыхал приятных запах ее волос, медленно засыпая…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>